El hijo de Morgan
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Morgan tiene un hijo… sin haber estado con la madre del bebé ¿Cómo reacciona Reid ante la noticia que le da su pareja?


**El hijo de Morgan**

**Resumen: **Morgan tiene un hijo… sin haber estado con la madre del bebé ¿Cómo reacciona Reid ante la noticia que le da su pareja?

**Categoría: **Criminal Minds

**Personaje: **Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid

**Géneros**: Romance 

**Clasificación**: PG

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Morgan no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando ahí. De un momento al otro le llamaron del hospital. Una mujer lo señaló como padre de su hijo. Él no había tenido relaciones con ninguna mujer en los últimos años, tres años de completa fidelidad a su chico lindo. Spencer Reid.

Las cosas no se pusieron más fáciles cuando todo su equipo se enteró de la singular situación.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás? –preguntó Penélope cuando terminó de colgar el teléfono y le pasaba una hoja de papel con datos escritos a mano- Su nombre es Clarisa Johns.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-Claro que no, pero si por su nombre de antes –dijo Rossi, dejando un informe sobre la mesa-. Clarisa Johns es el nombre que se le dio cuando la tomo la protección a testigos.

-No puede ser –dijo Derek viendo la foto de la mujer, que en el informe se mostraba como una niña.

-Su nombre era Daniela Cruz –informó Penélope.

-La hija de la pareja que murió en un avión comercial, en Los Angeles –confirmó Derek.

-Sí. Apoyaste mucho a esa niña. No sé… quizás quería que su hijo quedara en buenas manos –dijo Hotchner.

-¿Y su pareja? –preguntó tratando de digerir la información.

-No sabemos nada. Al parecer no lo conocía… en realidad no hemos recopilado suficiente información –le comunicó García-, pero lo haremos, corazón, no te preocupes.

-Iré al hospital… Reid debe estar esperando –dijo tratando de desconectarse un segundo. No es que estuviera huyendo de la situación, pero era raro para él que le dijeran que tenía una hija. Ya estaba seguro que no era así, pero que la madre del bebé lo hiciera por que le conoció en un caso, lo dejaba un tanto incómodo.

-Espera, Morgan –dijo Rossi entregándole otro papel-. Ambos están en el mismo hospital.

Genial.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Reid lo encontró despierto, estaba leyendo a su velocidad normal, algo que un humano común y corriente no podría hacer. Por eso lo amaba, por que salía completamente de cualquier estándar de comodidad o simpleza. Era un genio, era sensible, tierno, adorable. Estaba seguro que la mitad de las chicas del FBI suspiraban por Reid… la otra mitad lo hacía por él y se sentía ben con ello. Su pareja era perfecta, por lo menos él lo veía así.

-Hola –le dijo al verlo parado en la puerta, contemplándolo como tantas veces hacía al día. Desde que lo habían ingresado por apendicitis.

Había estado cenando, los dos solos. La noche era perfecta y pacifica hasta que Reid le dijo que no aguantaba los dolores, que había estado aguantándolo por cerca de una hora.

Morgan había saltado de su asiento, lo tomó en brazo y lo llevó a su camioneta. En menos de tres minutos estaba en el hospital donde ingresaron a Spencer de urgencias y lo sometieron a una cirugía para extraerle el apéndice.

Esa noche Morgan creyó que lo perdería. Si hubiera esperado un poco más, si no le hubiera dicho al día siguiente, quizás ni siquiera hubiera despertado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –le preguntó arrastrando una silla para sentarse a su lado. Lo vio dejar el libro a un lado y mirarlo con atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su amante- Algo te tiene intranquilo.

-No sé cómo procesar todo lo que pasa.

-Dímelo, quizás te pueda ayudar.

-¿Recuerdas a Daniela Cruz, la hija del matrimonio que fue asesinado en un viaje comercial?

-Claro, sabes que no olvido. Aunque hayan pasado ocho años.

-Tuvo un bebé –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, quería ser sincero con él, no crear un conflicto emocional del que no pudieran salir.

-Eso es bueno –dijo sonriendo hasta con los ojos.

-Dijo que yo era el padre.

Un largo silencio se extendió por un par de segundos, hasta que Reid volvió a su lectura, dejando a Morgan con la boca abierta.

-Así que tienes un hijo o hija ¿Qué es? –preguntó como si nada.

-¿No dirás nada más? –preguntó dejando de lado el sexo del bebé.

-No –dijo dejando el libro en su regazo-. Eres mi pareja desde hace tres años, vivimos juntos hace dos, dormimos juntos cada noche y estamos juntos cada día. Obviamente y basándonos en que fuiste un gran apoyo emocional para la chica, seguramente no tiene un padre para su bebé y tú eres el más indicado dado su delicada situación emocional.

Morgan sonrió de lado. Eran por cosas como éstas por las que amaba tanto a su pequeño amante.

-¿Sabes que cada día que pasa me sorprendes un poco más?

-Lo sé. Soy la parte razonable de la pareja y tú la emocional, así que según las estadísticas somos compatibles. El que sea un genio…

Obviamente Morgan no lo dejaría hablar más, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que cuando Reid empezaba con sus estadísticas no había quien le detuviera.

-Clarisa está en este hospital –le dijo juntando sus frentes.

-Nombre nuevo, ya veo –dijo divertido.

-Estaba –dijo Rossi desde la puerta- ¿Cómo sigues, Reid? –le preguntó entrando a la habitación con Hotchner.

-Bien –dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su lectura cuando Morgan volvió a ocupar su silla a su lado.

-¿Por qué dices que ya no está aquí?

-Clarisa murió –dijo Hotchner.

Nuevamente un silencio un tanto incómodo. Esos momentos que a Reid le encantaba romper.

-¿Y el bebé de Morgan? –preguntó Reid, ganándose una sonrisa de lado por parte de su pareja.

-Está en los cuneros –dijo Rossi-. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo.

Morgan asintió y dio un beso en la mejilla a su pareja que le sonrió en un acto silencioso de apoyo. Caminó por los pasillos y llegó a los cuneros, una enfermera le hizo pasar y le preguntó a quien buscaba o el nombre de su esposa.

-No es mi esposa… Clarisa Johns.

-Oh, eres Derek Morgan.

-Así es.

-Ella te dejó una carta. La pobre sabía que moriría y que vendrías. Dijo que nunca la defraudarías.

Derek tomó la carta y la leyó en silencio, apoyado contra una de las paredes.

_Agente:_

_Imagino que enterarse de que tiene un hijo conmigo no ha de ser la mejor de las noticias, tomando en cuenta que no es cierta. _

_Hace unos meses conocía un chico en un club, me enamoré, me acosté con él y desapareció. Como todos los hombres de mi vida. _

_Aún recuerdo cuanto me ayudo en el duro tramo de mi recuperación luego del asesinato de mis padres, algo en lo que estaré agradecida el resto de lo que me queda de vida._

_Sé que moriré, estoy enferma, muy delicada y me advirtieron que no sobreviviría al parto, pero aun así lo hice ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle la vida a un inocente? No soy como aquellos que mataron a mis padres._

_Lo conocí en el peor momento de mi vida y sé que usted será un gran padre para Dominic. Será un gran chico, porque tendrá un gran padre que lo guie._

_Siempre agradecida_

_Daniela Cruz._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta apoyó la cabeza en la pared y respiró con fuerza. Ahora lo entendía mejor.

-Señorita –llamó a la enfermera que le había dejado solo en espera de que terminara de leer.

-Quiere conocer a Dominic.

El agente la siguió a través de los cuneros, hasta que llegaron a uno en especial. Dictaba con el nombre de Dominic Morgan. Una sensación de plenitud le llenó cuando lo vio. Blanco, con mejillas rojitas por la presión del llanto en ese momento, tenía el cabello castaño y lacio, ojitos café claro… era como Reid.

-Así que tú eres mi pequeño Reid ¿Verdad? –dijo tomándolo en brazos- Claro, Daniela era muy parecida a Spencer, lo que te hace mi pequeño milagro.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó la enfermera sin entender.

-No se preocupe –dijo meciendo al bebé que poco a poco se iba calmando- ¿Puedo sacarlo? Prometo traerlo pronto… sólo… quiero que lo conozca alguien.

La mujer asintió y Derek caminó con el bebé por los pasillos, dejando deslumbrada a las mujeres que le veían. Era una buena estampa.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Spencer y este le dejó entrar.

-¿Es el bebé? –le preguntó dejando el libró sobre el velador.

-Sí –dijo llegando a su lado y poniéndolo en los brazos del menor-. Es una buena imagen –dijo al verlos un poco más alejado.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó moviendo sus dedos por sobre la mirada del niño, el cual se movía emocionado viendo el movimiento inusual.

-Dominic.

-Dominic Morgan –dijo Spencer sonriendo-. Suena bien.

-Lo sé –dijo apoyándose en la puerta-. Esto no cambiará lo que tenemos.

Spencer levantó la mirada y vio a Morgan un poco presionado.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo-. Soy la parte razonable de la pareja, te lo dije. Yo seré quien lo eduque y sea estricto, mientras tú lo llevaras a los partidos de futbol o beisbol para que haga deporte y lo consentirás en todo. Malcriándolo en el proceso.

Derek sonrió de lado, ese niño siempre le sorprendía.

Fin

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bien, dando la bienvenida a mi nueva pareja favorita y quienes me tienen con jaqueca por estar viendo la seria día y noche y ya me tienen obsesionada. Este one es en espera de mi más grande lanzamiento de esta serie, un fic que los dejará con la boca abierta y en espera de más cada día…

Un beso

Majo


End file.
